


Guilty Love, Guilty Kiss

by A_Hitomiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hitomiko/pseuds/A_Hitomiko
Summary: 神父馬X吸血鬼雲⚠️S&M有,監禁有⚠️BE⚠️你雲今天被我寫的有點幼





	Guilty Love, Guilty Kiss

崔始源是神父，但他養了一隻吸血鬼，在教堂地下的秘密通道盡頭，是崔始源精心佈置的天堂。  
金鐘雲是崔始源在一次任務裡遇到的吸血鬼幼崽，當時，金鐘雲滿身是傷的倒在血泊中，就這麼被他帶了回來。吸血鬼的壽命很長，兒童成長期也比人類長上許多。崔始源遇到金鐘雲時，金鐘雲看起來就像十二歲的小孩，十年過去了，現在看起來不過就十八。  
金鐘雲不知道是不是基因缺陷，外表是個白子，身高也不知道是過了成長期還是什麼，就停在一米六出頭，各項身體素質也不強，就連蝙蝠也沒辦法變。長相在吸血鬼內是頂尖，能力卻是最下級，崔始源想這也許就是金鐘雲被其他族人拋棄的原因。  
崔始源見到這隻幼崽時，不知怎麼就想到了波旁王朝。崔始源將密室打造成迷你羅浮宮，用綾羅綢緞裝飾著整個空間，還讓金鐘雲穿著黑色馬甲和吊帶襪，並不惜重金的買了藝術品，還蒐集許多純金飾品戴在金鐘雲身上。  
「始源。」金鐘雲老早就嗅到味道，站在門前等著來者。  
「久等了。」崔始源推開了門，他開啟大燈的開關，強烈的光將他的小吸血鬼照得更顯蒼白，他牽起金鐘雲的手坐在床上。  
深藍色的大型雙人床，擺著好幾顆茜色繡金線的枕頭，崔始源猜測瑪麗安東尼的寢室或許就是這樣吧。  
「鐘雲，身體沒有不適吧？」崔始源揉著金鐘雲的白髮，「肚子餓了嗎？」  
金鐘雲點頭，他爬到崔始源的腿上，握著對方的手，瞇起眼用臉蹭著撒嬌。今天的他，換上白黑底的蕾絲吊帶襪，緞面上的紅玫瑰爭相在他的腿上綻放，卻怎麼樣也無法讓崔始源轉移視線。  
崔始源將拇指插入金鐘雲的口中，藉著尖牙將自己的拇指劃出傷口。  
金鐘雲慢慢的吸允著血液，在他的記憶裡，崔始源是他唯一嘗過的人類，也是唯一會對他好的人。崔始源說過自己是神父，並承諾不會殺沒有殺過人的金鐘雲，代價就是金鐘雲必須要活在他的管理下。崔始源的管理是充滿了獨佔與控制，他不讓金鐘雲離開密室，進食也是每日一次進行控管，在教導金鐘雲時更是賞罰分明，絕不退讓。  
金鐘雲繼續吸著血液，小手解開崔始源的褲頭，讓夜晚的野獸出來透透風。幾分鐘後，金鐘雲覺得差不多飽了，用舌尖舔了切口讓它癒合。  
崔始源將其餘手指放入金鐘雲的口腔中，確認它們都沾上唾液後抽出。  
金鐘雲彎下身為崔始源口交，小巧的嘴舔著跟自己臉差不多大的性器，雙手套弄著柱身。強烈的燈光使光影的對比增加，崔始源俯瞰著吸血鬼的長睫毛，一眨一眨的非常漂亮。  
崔始源讓金鐘雲先停下，單手抱著金鐘雲的小身板，另一手將手指插入後穴中。雖然這樣的事是天天都在發生，金鐘雲雖然是能力最下級的吸血鬼，但也還是有比人類強上不少的恢復能力，昨日才被幹到闔不上的穴口，現在已經緊得跟處女一樣。  
金鐘雲抱緊崔始源的脖子，雖然身體恢復的很好，但長年累月的調教是直接進入記憶裡的，再加上吸血鬼本身就是一種敏感得要死的種族，很快的，金鐘雲便發出了斷斷續續的喘息聲。  
「啊...始源...進來......求求你...進來嘛......」金鐘雲蹭著崔始源的脖子，吸血鬼難以忍耐的事物有兩種，一是吸血衝動，二是性慾。  
「雲雲忍耐一下，我不想讓你受傷。」崔始源這麼說著，卻還是直接將三支手指插入金鐘雲體內，引得對方痛的留下指甲刮痕在自己身上。  
金鐘雲回過神才發現自己做錯事了，大小深淺不一的傷痕出現在崔始源背上，金鐘雲嚇得向崔始源不斷道歉。  
崔始源微笑的說沒關係，他親吻著小吸血鬼的眼角，即便知道吸血鬼不會哭，但它們看起來就好像要洪水潰堤一般。  
擴張的差不多後， 崔始源便讓金鐘雲背對自己將性器坐進去。金鐘雲躺在崔始源的懷裡，頭靠著對方的肩膀，小手抓著崔始源的大手摸著自己的下腹，「始源...全部進來嘛。」  
「雲雲是在誘惑我嗎？」崔始源故意壓了金鐘雲的下腹，引得後者一陣呻吟，「真是壞孩子。」  
床旁的牆上掛著一面鏡子，是崔始源特意裝上的，不管是金鐘雲的哪個樣子，他都想好好看清楚。  
崔始源跪起身子，雙手抱著金鐘雲的身體用力的撞擊，腸道是那麼柔軟、濕潤，吸血鬼的體溫就算是體內，也比崔始源的性器要低上不少。粗長的性器撞擊著金鐘雲的乙狀結腸，讓金鐘雲感覺自己的身體像是要被捅穿了，痛覺與快感並行在他的體內，讓他不自覺在呻吟時喊著崔始源的名字。  
「雲雲，放鬆點......」崔始源嘴上這麼說，卻還是壞心眼的捏了金鐘雲的乳首，讓對方因為痛覺全身緊縮。  
「始源...用壞我...啊...快點...讓我...壞掉......」金鐘雲向崔始源乞求，被性慾支配的吸血鬼就會是這樣，像吸血衝動一樣永遠只會想要更多。  
崔始源就喜歡金鐘雲這個樣子，他親手教育出的小吸血鬼，平時舉止就優雅的像隻暹羅貓，在性事時卻會變成淫蕩的小惡魔......毫無保留的展示給自己。成就感與快感使得崔始源繳械，將精液送進金鐘雲的身體裡。  
「始源...好飽......」金鐘雲無力的喘息著，崔始源沒有從他體內退出，還能感覺體內暖暖的。  
「你以為這樣就結束了嗎？」崔始源冷笑，「剛才弄傷我，必須要懲罰你。」

金鐘雲跪在床上，一道道紅色鞭痕在金鐘雲的臀上浮現，小手被銬在從天花板垂掛下來的鐵鍊上，讓他只能跪挺的看著鏡中的自己。  
崔始源盡可能的讓自己保持理性，每一鞭揮下時都能聽見小吸血鬼的叫聲，每一聲都是在挑戰自己的自制力。其實崔始源大可不必控制自己，畢竟鞭傷這種程度的瘀痕，小吸血鬼大概半個小時就能恢復了。但被指甲抓傷也不是什麼大事，懲罰還是別太過的好，而且，鞭打並不是崔始源真正想要的......。  
等到紅色幾乎覆蓋了白，崔始源停下動作，他將手掌覆在他的作品上，雙手拇指抵在先前進入過的穴口，另外四指掐陷入臀肉中。  
「始源...痛...啊......好痛...」剛被鞭打過的臀部仍有痛覺殘留，這樣被揉捏又產生新的一層的痛覺，惹得金鐘雲哀嚎。  
「不痛就不是懲罰了。」崔始源冷笑，「鐘雲，就用這個姿勢，我們再來一次好嗎？」崔始源在金鐘雲的耳邊呢喃著，又像是刻意使壞的咬了對方的耳垂。  
「嗯......」金鐘雲點了頭。  
崔始源給自己的性器潤滑後，就用拇指撐開金鐘雲的穴口，有些吃力的將性器插進去。  
金鐘雲覺得自己像是要被撐開了，跪著的姿勢使他下半身用力，性器在體內的感覺也比先前來得更強。臀部的疼痛依然在，當崔始源的身體和他貼在一起時，燒灼的痛感又變強烈。在性事進行時，疼痛與快感交織在腦中，讓他身體發軟向前彎曲，身體的重心僅靠雙膝和被吊起的手在支撐，從後面看上去，肩頰骨的線條非常美麗。  
「鐘雲喜歡嗎？」崔始源用左手扶著金鐘雲的腹部，順便按了按自己把對方身體撐起的形狀。  
「喜...歡...啊...始源...太...深...啊......要壞掉了...」金鐘雲因為撞擊的力道，雙腿即便是跪著也沒法好好跪穩。  
「你不是就喜歡這樣嗎？」崔始源舔過金鐘雲的耳廓，「會壞掉就壞掉吧，等等再喂你吃點血。」  
「啊...我...喜歡...最喜歡...始源......」金鐘雲笑著抬起頭，看著鏡中的崔始源，然而，他的眼神裡卻沒有任何感情。

「始源，讓我轉化你吧。」金鐘雲被抱在崔始源的懷裡，感受對方炙熱的體溫，「我雖然能力不強，但轉化人是屬於天賦，是我也能做到的事。」  
「雲雲，怎麼突然提轉化的事？」崔始源很高興，薄繭的手指撫摸著小吸血鬼的白髮。  
「只是......這幾年...我真的好喜歡始源......不想跟始源分開！」金鐘雲露出悲傷的神情，「始源不是答應我嗎？會跟我永遠在一起！可是...始源你明明就是在騙我......」  
「我不是怕你受不住嗎？你自己也知道，轉化一個人需要不少精神與體力。」崔始源其實也想成為吸血鬼，但是就擔心金鐘雲在成年前沒有那個能力，說到底，也沒有任何人知道吸血鬼究竟是幾歲算成年。  
「始源......」金鐘雲與崔始源對視，「相信我，我已經成年了。」  
崔始源愣了一下，是啊，他的雲雲已經成年了。  
「始源，讓我轉化你吧。」金鐘雲用撒嬌的口吻說著，「讓我們永遠在一起好嗎？」  
崔始源僵硬的點了頭......。  
胸口被貫穿的疼痛讓崔始源感到迷茫，他瞇起眼看著在他懷裡的小吸血鬼。  
「始源，不用害怕。」金鐘雲邪魅的笑著，眼神裡都是嘲笑。  
「雲雲......？」崔始源不明白，他純真的小吸血鬼去哪了？  
「被吸血鬼殺掉的非處男，會成為最下級的眷屬——食屍鬼。食屍鬼沒有智能、沒有感情，就只是一群不斷想進食的的殭屍。」金鐘雲的身體用肉眼可見的速度變化，最後變成一個身高接近一米八的黑髮男子。他的指甲不知何時變得長且銳利，準確的插入崔始源的胸膛，握著那顆仍在跳動的心臟。  
崔始源不可置信的搖頭，「你......」  
「緣分這種東西真是有趣......恭喜你遇到了千年一見的始祖，養了十年的感覺怎麼樣呢？我的身體還讓你滿意嗎？」金鐘雲冷笑著，「我也要謝謝你，若不是你把我帶回來，我大概就要真的死了。大概沒有哪個吸血鬼會白癡到，跑到教會去找他們的始祖吧？回去之後，肯定把他們嚇得不輕......嘖嘖。」  
「你......為什麼要騙我？」崔始源知道自己要死了，在死前，他想知道原因。  
「因為有趣啊。」金鐘雲舔了舔唇，「看在你要死的份上，告訴你一件事實吧。被我殺死的人，他們的靈魂會成為我的一部分......所以，我說的永遠在一起，不是騙你的。」  
崔始源笑了，不管金鐘雲說的是不是謊言，他都接受。  
金鐘雲給了崔始源一個吻，就在掐碎他的心臟之前。

**Author's Note:**

> 為了開車讓吸血鬼可以顯示在鏡子裡真是抱歉  
最後的吸血鬼設定參考、引用動漫Hellsing:  
吸血鬼始祖有數個樣貌，無法確切知道有多少。  
最後一段的「愣了一下」、「僵硬的點頭」是馬始被催眠的意思。  
其實馬始也不是什麼好人，不單是搞養成正太這點，在房間內開著燈(光線)，還有控制血液攝取的量，這些都是折磨。  
啊，就想到這樣了，之後有機會再補。


End file.
